cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Angel Feather/@comment-24209280-20150901040542
After a lot of deck testing, this is what I came up with: G4: 8 4 Raphael (cuz why not?) 2 Raziel (need only 2 for finisher) 1 Uriel (when its too early or when I missed riding Gabriel) 1 Blizza (for early defense sake) G3: 8 4 Gabriel (the only offensive and defensive gb2 in the game and has the best synergy with all of the new support of af) 3 Lore (something to ride backup or fight against mc with) 1 Impact (cuz I still want her in my deck) G2: 10 4 Broken Hearted Nurse (maximizes defence and offense. might as well place one behind vg since it helps a lot in defence) 3 Harut (for early use and for setup. not set cuz her skill is not advised to be used when having a god setup with a full field) 3 Million Ray Pegasus (anti stall. anti turn 2 rush. more ponies=more offense) G1: 15 4 Israfil (unflip is always good especially when using harut and gabriel as much as you can; you dont have to pg rear guards cuz of the next card in this list) 4 Battle Cupid (you might think this is too much, but this stabilizes your defence especially when going against crit oriented vgs with huge rgs. when you run out of damage to take, use all of the battle cupids in your hand and damage zone and watch your vg pump a lot. i personally set up at least 2 broken hearted nurse in field to make this card an 11k guard. if you ever played shamsiel, you would realize that this deck has more potential at defensive rather than offensive) 4 Thousand Ray Pegasus (the key to your offense, you would preffer this more than the dalmatian because raziel exists as well as those stands) 1 Dalmatian (backup rg for pegasus. especially when going against retiring decks) 2 Nakir (you dont have to have a lot of these since your other g3's are all usefull at vg and vanilla on rg. swapping using battle cupid for a g3 in the damage zone is still an alternative if you want to stride. but really, having gabriel at gb2 is not bad as long you have those stands to spam with) G0 4 Lifros (when spammed, this becomes your offense engine. when you are gb2 with gabriel. front row gets instant +4k and doubled when those units are ponies/broken heart. save as much as you can in your hand until your field is set up with at least a pony in each rg lane.) 8 Vanilla Crit, 4 Crit Hit (you'd heal anyway, so why put heals? when using raphael's skill, sometimes or most of the time you would have less damage than your opponent, negating your heals during drive checks. your rg lanes and vg lane on the later game have really huge numbers especially with raziel and a perfect field. the crits will be a force guard for your opponent especially when having less than 5 damage.) 1 Azrael (the best starter for this deck since you wouldn't want a -1) so basically, this deck is built by respect to the defensive capabilities of gabriel but also maximizing its offense by including the ponies. in relation to the current meta, angel feather has never been as close as this deck in terms of its overall power. my feedback after deck testing is: the deck is really strong, af can finally go against retiring decks. the deck is very solid against field decks and have a really good chance against restanding vanguards. with the decks with guard restricts and crits, just maintain at 2 or less damage (which is easier now) and you'll be fine. the worst matchup for this deck is actually lj. you have to rush for the first turns if you want a chance to win against it (especially glendios) i have been an af user ever since and i am just happy to see them competitive again (they were competitive before but it has been so long since bt13) i hope this helps and please comment below for questions and suggestions thanks :)